Guardian Angel Isabella Marie
by forevertwihard
Summary: Bella dies or so they thought the Cullen's feel lost and who shall come their guardian angel of course but who is she she is Bella as she see's the depressing dark side to the Cullen's but when she makes her self known yet again shows her self tells them she is their guardian sparks fly happiness bounces of the walls and yet again love is found in strangest of places!
1. perface!

_Guardian Angel Isabella Chapter one the preface of the truth! (P.S a little sad little not do not own Twilight but I do own the guardian angel poem you're reading right NOW!)._

**Although you no longer see me I will forever be there,**

**I sense when you are hurting and bring a light of hope,**

**I know when you need healing when the hurting causes bleeding,**

**I am no longer here but I'm not leaving soon,**

**I am the air,**

**I the wind,**

**I the rain.**

**I am here because I love you,**

**Do not cry for me because I am not gone,**

**Just because you cannot see me for I am your guardian angel and I go by the name Isabella Marie.**

**I love you more then my own life my sister,**

**Mother, **

**Brother, **

**Farther, love or best friend**

**If you will if you're hurting or need guidance,**

**I am here like the air you do not see me but I do not wish to leave thea,**

**If you're ever lost just call my name and your guardian angel will be there,**

**I am your guardian angel that has such dark hair and just to let you know,**

**I was all along just right there,**

**For I am forever your guardian to heal the hate is your heart and if you need your angel so love and hope can start,**

**Remember my name yell at as loud or as a whisper for my name is Isabella Marie and I am your guardian,**

**But no longer in plain sight remember the love the hope the happiness so it can heal the hate and pain in sight, **

**If you're reading this you are my charge and I chose you among many of the bright but yet only you could dazzle me,**

**I chose you among the rest of shining stars and I am here to heal all of your many invisible scars,**

**I am your angel though you do not see me just call your angel and I will be here,**

**For I am Isabella Marie and I will always stay right here. **


	2. pain, demons and it's a boy!

**Me: I do not own Twilight blah, blah! **

**SM: ha, ha I do, I do! **

**Me: watch it Bella dies if you're not nice she won't even return an angel!**

**SM: gulps.**

**Bella: hey being an angel sounds cool be good SM!**

**Edward: if she dies I don't care if you made us I will kill you! **

**SM: ok I own Twilight but you're amazing because you made this story!**

**Me: ok Bella will live or will she?**

**Edward: I'M GONNA KILL YOU SM! **

_Chapter one heart break and pain, demon attacks and it's a boy!?_

Now this is rushed because the story doesn't really start till she is dead so yes it will probably be really crap this chapter. 

It had been months since they had left since he has left, time went so slowly it was agonizing I wanted to die it hurt so much! But knew my family needed me Piper my sister had just had a baby and with mom and dad dead it wasen't helping her but nothing was helping me, all I could do was stare not eat, drink or talk it got too painful I guess this is heart break and pain but what was worse was he admitted he never loved me I was some sick distraction I bet my emotions where fun weren't they? I wonder if you can drown in tears. Dear god just kill me now I begged it felt like there was a whole in my chest at first one slightest thing and it will get bigger slowly being ripped open while agony spread through my system.

But yet I was always happy when my little nephew Wyatt was around he was so innocent his happiness made me happy in a way I was a proud Aunt in deed. Only lets just say my family is different my brother in law Leo is a bloody guardian angel my sister is a witch well was turned into one and my nephew is half witch half angel normal does not exist in my life and my best friend is a wolf my ex is a vampire Cole my long lost brother is now a demon and I'm only human but how are you I'm great thanks! I bet I sound crazy right now I remember when little Wyatt was born.

_**Flash back:**_

_**Piper you need to relax I scolded her she got some weird thing god knows what it was I mean to humans it could look like stress caused this but we get attacked by demons and well this baby isn't human so it could be totally different! She rolled her eyes. As Leo oh you gotta love him as a brother I mean, he gave her a I don't think so look and lead her back to bed and she muttered I can go to bed myself I'm not a little kid, I laughed wait laughed it had been so long I almost forgot what it sounded like. **_

I always said Wyatt was my little angel because seeing him made me happy and I laughed for the first time in 12 months the day he was born!

_**Continue flash back:**_

_**As the day went on magic also known as Leo and Piper's power was not working oh no! And did I mention demons want my nephew's power by killing him? Missed it out my bad! Anyway as I rushed back the demon disappeared dam! Oh shit Piper's in Labour hey Piper how are you? I feel like I'm dying she said in tears. Me and Cole rushed her over to the living room and yes you can say lights camera action for the screaming! Come on just one more push I encouraged. I can't! Then Leo ran in what did I miss. A FUCKING LOT! Piper yelled. I see a head brown hair. Brown? She said looking happy. What did you expect a blonde I joked she laughed weakly while pushing. Then yes sound cliché but a baby cried and I yelled it's a BOY! It scared me how Cole looked at him like he was a snack. Yes demons drink from powerful beings not for survival like vampires but just to gain their powers.**_

_**End of flash back.**_

Ever since then we didn't actually have any more attacks sadly the memory was fuzzy so yes it did sound rushed I sighed as Wyatt screamed bloody murder while Piper looks like she was begging me to help I had made a song a little lullaby not matter how rubbish it was it helped him sleep. Please Bella I know you're hurting but I need help!? I got up and took him from her and sang the very rubbish lullaby.

You may be little but you're an angel,

Their wrong if they call you a devil honey,

Hush baby don't you cry Auntie Bella made you a lullaby,

We will protect and love you till the end if time,

You maybe a little angel but you're not perfect,

Their wrong if they call you the devil honey,

I bought you a diamond their called shining stars in the sky but they didn't sparkle as bright as the happiness in your innocent eyes,

I bought you a piano but nothing was as musical as the giggle in your laugh,

I bought you everything but I was wrong because too us you are everything,

You maybe a little angel but you're not perfect you're more then that,

Their wrong if they call you the devil honey,

You're our angel devil and if you change I will cry as much as there are stars in the sky because we will always love and protect you till the end of time,

Hush baby don't you cry Auntie Bella made you a lullaby,

Sleep honey because your only small but when you grow I will remember to protect you as much as the pure white beautiful little snow,

We love you now and don't forget you're our angel and you're something we can never regret.

Wyatt dropped to sleep and she placed him gently in his crib. As the day went on and I saw through the window someone walk by saying hey Eddie about time you got here! I tried not to scream at the pain it hurt so much tears fells pain took over into darkness and the flash back came from the past and another just to haunt me.

_**Flash back:**_

_**Yo Eddie Emmett teased. Don't call me that Edward growled. **_

_**End of flash back.**_

_**Haunted memory:**_

_**I don't want you! I never wanted you, you are nothing too me I wish I hadn't let it go on this far but you where a mire distraction. W-What? I don't want you I never loved you he said icily his eyes becoming colder and harder. Then he left. **_

_**End of haunted memory.**_

I'm nothing I meant nothing she said in a faint whisper tears falling. Well I guess he won't mind if I kill you then Cole answered. Cole Bella questioned surprised. Little sister family forgive right? Of course Bella answered distant. Well can you forgive me if I kill Wyatt? She was disgusted at his request GO TO HELL! She yelled. Seeing you so hurt I'm already there. Then he threw her across the room pinning her against the wall by her throat forgive me but I need Wyatt's power you stop me I will kill you. Please make that a promise she said honestly. It's a not a promise till you stop me sister. Fine she said and reached the closest thing she could find which with them being in the kitchen was a pan and whacked him over the head he shimmered away as he heard Piper and Leo run in. (Shimmering is a demonic version of teleport). Bella are you ok? He said as she slid down the wall crying yet again another memory a agonizing one clouded her judgement what had she done to deserve such pain? I want to die she answered and Piper and Leo froze at her request.


	3. I think I just caused my own death!

**Chapter 2 I think I just cause my own death!**

**The Cullen's in this are witnessing the past they are from hours before her funeral it will be explained in this chapter.**

_Bella's Point of view._

Piper and Leo had been protective since my meltdown and claiming I wanted to die which too be honest wasen't a lie. It just hurt so much Cole told me too meet him in the woods or Wyatt dies how could I say no? But would he really kill his little sister? Either way I win I die I win I live I sort of win. As I walked deeper into the woods for some reason I felt happier a smile was actually on my lips or maybe it was the fact I can finally die. Cole shimmered in as the snowy white snow float to the ground from the sky he had a soft smile it looked happy but yet demonic I trusted it due to him being my brother what was a family without trust? But I think that trust I think I just caused my own death! Hello sister he said sounding crazy happy this wasen't good yep caused my own death I only wished I could see him one last time and it was as if my wish was answered they all stood there and watched but they looked like they were from the future maybe so after all Cole could not see them but they did not age so how did I know? Then I saw Leo say you caused her death you caused this he looked in pain and he knew you can't change the past it was proven they were from the future but not that far into the future. I'm sorry I said looking at them. Goodbye Bella Leo said looking as if he could cry. STOP IT! Alice yelled begging. You can't stop the past I said Cole looked at me like I was crazy he obviously did not see them. I will kill Wyatt! He said honestly. Over my dead body I announced Piper then froze the Cullen's feet as they tried to stop him and hid her face in Leo's chest. I was hoping you would say that but he will die! You will not touch my nephew! Protective to the death how cute Cole laughed harshly. You do realise you just caused your own death? Then two demons held Bella. You know what they say if your sister isn't evil kill her. NO! Edward yelled but Piper's power made him unable to move. You get your wish I said directly to him. Do you know what I'm going to do? Cole questioned. Hmm oh it's so hard I know this one! I answered sarcastically kill your little sister? Please Leo can't you stop this? Esma begged. No his answer was distant and pained. Do you not fear me? Cole questioned happiness shining in his eyes. I get it you kill for power but your still my brother I couldn't if I tried was my only answer. You'll learn to fear me he said evilly you know I really will miss you he added but you have a power that if you weren't human would be very rare in deed. Then he bit down on her neck and drank so much power he muttered as her heart went slower and she dropped to the floor. Cole sighed I always did think family blood tasted sweeter come along I have a half angel half witch to kill and they shimmered away.

_Edward's point of view._

As the pure white snow turned red with blood the snow that once was as perfect and pure as her was now dripping red with blood a red river of what was left of Isabella Swan she was dead and I had caused it I left! what hurt the most was she thought I wanted this as we returned too our time in the future I knew it was time for the funeral but I just couldn't bring myself to admit it Bella my Bella was dead being buried today. how she knew we was from the future I did not know but if Piper was not their I would of stopped this, it wasn't fair, it wasn't right!It was my worst nightmare coming true. (even though he can't sleep).


	4. the funeral but is she really dead?

**I do not own Twilight but I do own this plot **_**YES!**_

**The Funereal, how can it be real, I bury my daughter, my love, my sister we all burry Bella! But is she really dead? (I know long chapter 3 title lol) by the way if you hate this don't bother telling me! But in a few chapters we reveal guardian angel Isabella yes she isn't dead yay!**

_Edward's point of view._

As pain took over me it was an impossible task to think she was gone and now it was the funereal. My life it was pure darkness my light was gone dead, Alice and Esma even Rosalie hell even Emmett and Jasper helped with the funereal of course Carsile would do anything to make sure his youngest daughter was buried respectively (don't know if that is even a word) but if you mentioned the word bell he would wince you could see the agony of losing a daughter in his eyes, me I saw through Jasper's mind I look like a empty shell the shell that Bella filled the one that urges to visit his angel but not at a funereal but I just want to hold her in my arms to hear her sweet laugh see an adorable blush, it was clear leaving was the worst mistake of my life as I sit and often stare weeks go by like months, months like years days like weeks and hours like days the minutes like hours but even for me time still passes while I slowly crumble into deep depression deep numbness yet agony lingers in the numb the pain of losing my mate my Bella my everything my star in the sky my world my existence without her this world once again becomes ugly. I don't think I could do it I couldn't go to the funeral it would mean she was never coming back! Maybe the Volturi? No death was easy I deserved such pain! As I walked to the car each step was like the venom each step was one step closer to knowing she was never coming back one step closer to an open casket could it not be empty? As she rest in peace could her peace not have been with me? It was clear to this day I was a monster.

_Esma's point of view._

Bella was like my daughter and now we buried her everyone was distant but pain was clear even Rosalie cried over the loss of her little sister while me the one thing I begged to never happen again happened I lost another child, my breathing became it hurt to breathe I felt as if I needed oxygen, as I entered the funeral my heart would of dropped at the sight I couldn't stand anymore my legs gave away, Carsile caught me holding me in his arms trying to comfort me as I burst out crying, I wish I could cry for the child I never got the chance to adopt the daughter I have never had a chance to call Isabella Marie Cullen I cried for my sons and daughters my husband who was in agony I cried knowing I would go eternity losing another child I cried because I wanted too I needed too I cried because my life felt like hell on earth, I was crying yet I wasen't I just wanted to cry she will see me and see I'm not crying she will never call me mom and she will watch and won't see tears she will think I never cared! Why did god have to dam too such agony a second time round!? And what made it worse was when I lost a child the first time round as much as I loved his little soul it was a long time ago and me being human I forgot mostly but Bella I was a vampire I knew her longer the pain will surly leave an invisible scar that only a mother's love and loss can cause too me she was more then Bella Swan she was my daughter and I am proud to say she will always be Bella Cullen.

_Carsile's point of view._

I took deep breaths if I could feel the pain of burning lungs from lack of oxygen this was it, oxygen felt precious too me yet it hurt to breath, to think, to move, today I buried my daughter today my life was thrown smashed, shattered and glued together all wrong! But even if it was glued right it would still have the cracks those cracks will represent the pain one wrong move and it will grow like it already has, as we entered it was perfect I smiled weakly it hurt to smile as we entered I heard my wife hitched breathing almost as if she needed it and knew she was hurting she almost collapsed to the floor I caught her but not even comforting her will help now but I still tried think she was the daughter I can never adopt the daughter I will never hear her call me dad/daddy/father. And yet I felt so guilty not only could we not stop her death but she will watch and see I am not crying the one thing I would want to do is cry for my daughter so when she see's she will see she was one of the most important things in my life! Because she was my daughter, she was my family. I truly felt sorry for my son if it felt like agony to think of her name for me imagine Edward losing a mate is unbearable especially if you have the guilt of watching it and unable to do nothing.

_Alice point of view._

It wasen't fair she was my sister my best friend! As Jasper walked in he told me it was time no I wasen't ready I can't go I said it hurt just too speak. Why Darlin? He asked he was in so much pain he couldn't even hide his accent anymore not that I hate it in fact I love it! Because I-If I g-go I will know she's never coming back I said my voice breaking as if tears would actually come I wish they would so my sister my best friend would I know I miss her, I love her and she will never be forgotten especially by me! I wish it was that simple was his only reply and we left to the funeral Edward was distant looking at the casket in shock even though he saw her be murdered and Esma finally crack collapsing to the floor in tears that would never flow and Carsile trying and failing to be strong for the family eventually Emmett and Rosalie went to the casket and Rosalie lost it she screamed at Edward for making us leave and quickly left in tearless tears everyone held their breath to hide the pain if we took in her scent it would be stale (no offence to Bella) and clear she was dead and never coming back!

_Jasper's point of view._

Everyone's emotions they where dark, depressing, agonizing yet numb but this hurt, guilt this loss I felt right now was none other then my own as I entered mine and Alice's room she stood their staring blankly at the mirror pain hit me like a ton of bricks or so a human would say even though a ton of bricks probably would not harm me but still! She sobbed she didn't want to go, why darling? I asked it was hard to hide my accent my emotions of grief was far too out of control she spoke because if I go I know she is never coming back in a tone broken and watery as if she really could cry I wish it was that simple I replied when she asked if I don't go will she come back? I may never have been close to Bella but that was only for her protection so I wouldn't accidently hurt her but now I wish I had taken that risk I wish I had known my little crazy, clumsy blushing little sister.

_Emmett's point of view._

Today was the worst day of my life! I should have stopped him from making this decision I should have if I had known I would have still had my sister right here alive or least a vampire we would be talking laughing not saying good bye while she lied in an open box! Even Rose was crying it was clear she was the glue that held this family together and now the glue was gone and our family was being torn apart.

_Rosalie's point of view._

As I entered the funeral I snapped I started yelling at Edward I couldn't help it all the pain was finally releasing I yelled for the sister who thought I hated her I yelled so loud the humans covered their ears and winced and Emmett chose it was best we left early before I ripped him to pieces no death was too easy she would be with him! Actions have consequences Edward only Bella is the one who had to pay the price! I never thought I could miss a human so much till today till today the day we buried Bella my little sister and I'm proud to call her my sister I'm am proud to call her a Cullen hell I'm even proud to call her a Hale because there is one thing that made me respect her so much more, she didn't just die she died protecting her family and that is one thing we will always have in common because I will gladly die for family, but if we had stayed we could have helped and she would be living!

_No one's point of view._

Rosalie screamed, Edward was in shock, Carsile in pain, Esma cried, Emmett tried to look and stay strong Jasper was crumbling from all of the emotions, Alice was in denial while Bella was invisible to even their eyes stood watching them crumble, shatter the sight broke her heart she had just returned from the transformation of becoming a **guardian angel** she looked at the man who broke her heart it filled with anger and pain she looked at him and saw the same look he gave her the day he broke her heart the cold hard look she never wanted to see again and so she left, but would she ever return?


	5. transformation and a broken heart!

**Do not own Twilight! This is based a week after she died because they had the funeral a week later just too clear confusion. **

**Chapter 4 the transformation. **

_Bella's point of view._

As Darkness come over me after looking at the one I loved the ones I called family but killed by my own brother well no one said my life was normal, it was darkness it was so cold like ice it was numb, calming I know cold calming crazy right? But it reminded me of him when suddenly the ice broke into a fire it burned so much rushing around my system it never stopped I wanted to scream, but stayed quite I lied still, I lied quite became even this agony was calming it yet again reminded me of him time went so slow I thought it would never end then the fire slowly went cold, icy again it was soothing me the cold when I was sure it was over I opened my eyes to a very white room it was beautiful but I truly did not know what to believe was this a dream? Hello? I gasped in shock my voice it was musical, beautiful, pure and perfect like an angel's voice or what I imagine an angel's voice would sound like. Angel Isabella someone called I was shocked angel? Excuse me I could only muster up. The angel chuckled we turned you into an angel, you know it's hard not to believe you when you have wings you know that? Was my only reply. Can I see them? I asked hopeful. Your dead the angel replied, please I begged just one more time I need to see them. The angel nodded and another angel orbed me they called it another version of teleport too them. But I saw the eyes of the man the same icy harsh cold eyes of when he broke my heart! It was now clear he really was telling the truth in the woods I wanted to leave and I never wanted to return again!

_Angel's point of view._

She lied their still till finally awoken it amazed me how still she was she wished to see the others but she soon returned her face torn with pain one day she will be their guardian angel and I could already tell she was never gonna forgive me.


	6. guardian angel surprises!

Chapter five guardian angel surprises!

**Bella's P.O.V...**

It had been weeks since I saw him, I had returned from helping a charge I was still learning but it was getting easier put me off heart break I will tell you that. Then one thing they told me made me want to boil the elders alive!

"We have assigned you as the guardian angel of the Cullen coven".

I mean how messed up is this! Someone kill me now! No seriously get a dam demon or dark angel down here and let them win the dam fight!

"HOW BLOODY STUPID DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS BLESSED BE"!? (Blessed be is like angel version for oh my it's a well known saying too their kind).

"I told you she would not take it well".

"YOU CAN SHUT YOUR FAT MOUTH AS WELL"!

Did I just tell an elder to shut up? Oh I am so dead, you know what who gives a crap! I looked around the white room, the 13 high power angels looked terribly shocked and too admit it so was I, had I kept such negative emotions bottled so tightly a simple job let them loose? I sighed.

"Forgive me Elders I meant no such things, I was merely taken back, I would gladly do this job as long as I can remain invisible if I choose to be is it a deal"?

**Angel's P.O.V...**

I was shell shocked she did not threaten us go against us she merely stated can I be invisible too their eyes? Amazed in deed I was, she was a special kind of angel. I nodded in mere shock along with the other 12 high power angel's. She orbed away in a bright blue light. I hope this goes well and I hope she does not fall in love with her charge it is against the rules and with the past history she had with her charge nothing good can come of it. But to fix this angel's broken soul she had to guide the family that created her demon's her void of misery.


	7. similar too a rose!

Chapter six similar to a rose!

**Bella's P.O.V...**

As I stormed out the white room,

the white halls for once didn't seem beautiful and pure as they once did the white roses felt as cruel as the immortal ice that changed me so.

It was cruel because I wanted to die,

it was cruel because when I was finally healing and enjoying life,

they chose THEM! Out of everyone in the world I had to guide THEM!

I took deep breaths as I realized the sweet,

innocent,

beautiful white rose was crushed in my hand it's life had so wrongly been destroyed I was against harming any life form,

ever a simple rose,

unless that life form was harming my charges it was natural that instinct though it was in our nature we was simply hmm what's the word?... Protective?

Yes that's it! Luckily I can use the angel law as an excuse not to be with HIM! Not too be hurt by HIM!

Not too love HIM!

I was invisible at this moment and with a glowing hand the rose was living again I gently placed it in the vase those roses had been living for over 600 years apparently we let them live forever for we have the power of healing and never did they wither till they sense true pain till I came along.

As I walked past a mirror angels where known to be better looking then vampires or the same,

no one knew others said they were more beautiful others said equal,

no one knew, no one ever knew because they didn't exactly grab a vampire and decide.

**Edward's point of view...**

I saw a white rose in a vase it reminded me of Bella so sweet,

innocent,

pure,

beautiful,

perfect.

So destroyed by our ways in this house now trapped to wither and die,

but she entered more then our house our life and yet she did worse then wither and die!

She was killed!

She was an innocent rose among an acid sea.

She was a rose to delicate and fragile so beautiful yet had a sting if you messed with her a Thorne,

like a rose you never forget them,

their beauty,

their ways,

and their love.

Roses are symbols of beauty,

love,

peace,

perfection she was more then that she brought a rose to shame this white rose reminded me of her strangely pale skin to say she was from Arizona.

But yet she never looked so good as the rose crushed in my hand but like a rose,

she died so easily,

she was brave,

strong and courageous too like a rose our ways just brought her dying sooner,

like a rose we cut her away from her human life,

like we did a rose from its garden without it soon death will come no matter how beautiful,

she was my rose she was my love she was my reason to exist to live if that's what I am.

But her death left a scar after all every rose has it's Thorne.

**This was to show that they are alike apart yet both thinking of white roses? Hmmm they really are made for one another if only Bella would see he misses her and take him back. But will the law allow it? Or will she be killed for loving a vampire in the future?**


	8. checking up on my charges!

**Chapter seven checking up on my charges. **

**Bella's point of view:**

I was beyond unsure about this but I knew I had too they can't see me not so bad right? Wrong way bad! Only a few hours per day and that's it not even everyday just when I sense they need guidance, who am I kidding all my other charges since I helped them there great unless it's demonic but that's only my witch charges, no wonder Leo is never home.

I do visit my sister now and again after all she knows about angels plus the elders feel with her having a baby two guardian angels is best cause she's too gifted to die I honestly could not agree more, mind you I would agree if she was human oh look now I'm babbling avoiding my conflicting emotions that will stir, you can do this Bella, you can do this, oh I can't! I can't...no there not gonna win I can I'm stronger if not physically mentally and emotionally I took a deep breath and orbed to my...charges. I wouldn't dare class them as family anymore not after what they did too me. Strange silence no music, laughter wow did they really all need to put on a show? Did they all enjoy messing with emotions? How on earth do the elders think they deserve an angel? And if they do how the hell do I deserve the pain of being there's!?

The door was locked not a problem wait almost forgot a bright light came over me I was invisible, my fingure tip glowed blue not that they could see it now and the door unlocked I walked in. Sure I could walk through walls if I made myself more spiritual for a few seconds but I never get to test that power out! I saw Esma she looked what's the word? Oh yeah totally depressed. The clock chimed and she looked at a photo in her hands she burst into tears, I didn't understand it and I didn't like it I felt the most hate toward Edward not her she didn't want me to die he did, but she still left, I'm not supposed to guide yet the first day you only review how your charges are doing. Every room they just sat there it was confusing Edward nowhere to be seen? Emmett not joking? Jasper must be dying with the emotions, poor, poor empath his gift must really suck right now. Rosalie looked like she had just shoved her hair in a hair tie now caring to style it she also wore only lose jeans like she no longer cared same for Alice wait what!? Ok something was very wrong here please tell me there is sanity with Carsile.

Of course not, cause sanity is too much right? I sighed he sat there the stress well I believed it was stress he looked older then the age he was frozen at instead of 23 it was more like 29 hopefully lack of stress will fix that I know cause I've seen it but still not him too he's the most caring guy I know he saves lives has done in the hospital for the past three centuries, he tried to get the volturi to go vegetarian the whole reason this family is here is because of him, ok serious the review lasts one day to a week but I know they caused me pain but as my charges I already want to help after all I can still be mad just help them I have distractions my charges they mean everything to me my charges aren't just the Cullen's so DONT get the wrong idea, but the main Cullen I hate it the bronze haired one who claimed to love me, oh dear lord turns out they did need a angel, but what do I do I want to help but I fear I can only half help invisible.


End file.
